


Sammy’s First Birthday

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Just a Glimpse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Sammy turns 1!





	Sammy’s First Birthday

While you had forgiven Mary for shooting you, you were still somewhat jumpy around her. She understood, and didn’t hold it against you. Her, Dean, and Sam put themselves in charge of planning Sammy’s first birthday. You wanted to help, but were told that they didn’t know when you were going back. They wanted to be as involved as they could, Sam most of all. You caved and simply asked that they come to you if they weren’t sure about something, as opposed to guessing. They countered and told you they would run things by you before placing orders and buying things. You agreed, and things went smoothly. Nothing they picked was turned down.

His party was that weekend, and Dean was like a big kid. Everyone knew that Sammy wouldn’t remember, but that didn’t matter. They went all out for his day. Mary fawned over Sammy, her eyes lighting up when they played. Dean had filled her in on everything. It took her a bit to let it sink in, but once it had, she came around.

Trying to catch Sammy as he ran through the bunker was always fun. For someone so small, he was quick. And he loved to climb in places to hide, giggling while the four of you hunted for him. A few times you’d had to call in Cas to find him.

* * *

The morning of the party you kept Sammy in his room playing after breakfast while the others set up. You could randomly hear Dean cussing up a storm, making you chuckle. In all honesty, you didn’t want to know how many bandaids he would need. Hearing a loud ‘son of a bitch’, you turned to raise an eyebrow at the door.

Sometime around 10, Sam came in to tell you everything was set up. He picked up Sammy and carried him out to the library where everything was. You followed behind him, curious to see how they had done it.

You looked around, smiling. There were streamers, balloons, and a ‘happy birthday’ banner. There were some presents set up on the table, nothing too much. The cake was simple, with his name, and some cars on it. A small smash cake was next to it.

Sam set up Sammy in his highchair to do his presents first. There weren’t many, so he would have plenty of time to play with them later. You sat next to him, passing him the first one, which was from Mary. She had bought him an interactive bear. It sang the ABCs, counted to 10, and a handful of other things. It was actually really cute. Next was one from Dean- a 5 pack of toddler friendly cars. Sturdy, and easy to grip. Sam bought him some of those cloth books that were safe for him. They were simply picture books, so he’d love them. You had got him a stacking game. The one with the hoops that went from largest to smallest on a little pole. Everything seemed to be a hit with him.

However, the moment he was shown his smash cake, the toys were forgotten. Dean had his phone out, taking pictures as Sammy pushed his little hands into the icing and cake. As he licked his hand, you laughed, shaking your head. “Aren’t you glad you didn’t suggest pie now?” You teased Dean, who had admitted that it had crossed his mind.

“Shush.” He smiled back.

Cas surprised all of you by stopping in, as well. He had been filled in at the same time as Mary, and would check in now and then. He brought Sammy a stuffed bee, which you told him to put on the table since Sammy was covered in cake and icing.

* * *

The rest of the day had a joyful mood. Dean cooked an awesome lunch, and Mary made dinner. It was hard to believe that he was already a year old. Your birthday had been passed by with nothing big, and you didn’t mind. It was still amazing to you that you were 17 now, and Sammy was a year. How old would you be when you returned home? Dean would have these memories, but he’d still ache for time lost.

It didn’t take much to get Sammy in to bed that night, it had been a fun filled day for the toddler. You quietly shut the door behind you and moved back to the library to help clean up. Dean was sitting back with a beer, and Sam was walking in with one of his own. “Want one?” He asked before reaching the table.

“Nah, I’m good, but thanks.” You smiled. “Just came in to clean up.”

“Relax, have a seat for now. How’s it feel to have a toddler?” Dean teased.

You smirked at Dean. “How’s it feel to know your daughter is almost an adult?” His face fell at that. “Thought so. Keep teasing, old man.” You grinned.


End file.
